Mysterious Message
by MikoYami1
Summary: When Shadow looked up Itachi was gone but she could see in the far off distance two shadow figures walking away. Her cheeks red as she watched Itachi walking away leaving her, sighing once again she turned her body around and head back to the sand village.
Title: Mysterious Message

Pair: Itaoc (Itashad) Yamaoc (Yamashad)

Commission (for): Arttrade :devshadowhachia:

Theme: N/A

Genre: Romance, Friendship, adventure

Rating: PG

Warning: N/A

Summary: N/A

World: Canon

Chapters: One-shot

Status: N/A

Date started: 02-/-14

Date Finished: 04-07-14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted :iconmasashikishimoto:

Disclaimer on Art and OC's: I don't own Shadow she belongs to :devshadowhachia:

Chapters: N/A

Extra: I finished one Art trade woot it is my first one-shot in ages

The blazing hot burned through Shadows sandals as she walked through the barren dessert with her squad. As the ANBU captain she was their leader and had to choose wisely when their next break time should be still she didn't want to be sitting out under the hot sun.

She glanced at her weary man as they grumbled and complained about the heat as they left the vast forest where it was nice and cool to the hot burning sand the switch happened an hour ago. Even through is ANBU mask he staring at.

He wasn't whining and complaining like other men he was much too control of his emotions but he was glancing at Shadow wearily. He was also tired, running four hours straight exhausted the body, even the ninja body had its limit and with the hot sun pounding on their back stilling any remaining energy ti was understandable why the men complained.

Shadow nodded her head to the man wearing the bear like ANBU mask she understood where he was coming from though they didn't speak. It was who they gestured things and stared at one another ththeir ANBU mask. Still she didn't want them to rest in the scorching in the heat.

She looked around for a spot that might have shade, there had to tree or some place that had water. She was also getting tired but as an ANBU caption she shouldn't show her exhaustion. They slowed down their run to a slow pacing till they finally found a small little pound surrounded by a few palm trees, a half an hour later.

The men rested as each man took of their mask and sat near the edge of the water. A few of her men were sitting down under the shade they were too busy relaxing they didn't notice the dark shadow sitting on top of trees. Its red eyes kept his eyes on leader of the ANBU team but didn't move.

"I don't know if is luck or just coincidence we found this place," Shadow said talking of her mask. She looked at the man with bear ANBU mask. He didn't remove it his view going to the empty palm trees he frowned at the thought and took off his mask.

"I guess we can see it as both," he said. He thought something in the tree or felt like something was watching them but he could only guess he was wrong. He didn't say much as he took a seat near the pound.

Shadow bent down near the water and splashed the water on her face sighing as she relaxed. The water felt so refreshing on her face. The water removed all the dirt and sweat that has been building up since they entered the desert of the sand.

"This water is so refreshing," she said as she glanced at the cloudless sky and sighed wishing there was at least one cloud in the sky so they could run in shade a bit. She would give the guys a fifteen break before it was time to go.

Dipping her sandals in the water she hummed a soft tune thinking over the mission. There had been a rumor about one of Orochimaru's spies on the border of the leaf and sand. The Kage's worried that war might start if someone didn't see what snake sannin was up to before it got worse.

"We are only an hour away from the village" Yamato said pulling out an old brown pocket watch. It was a gift from Shadow. It was a thank you when he helped her when she got into a nasty fight with rough ninja one where she nearly lost if Yamato didn't come and help.

"Another hour isn't that bad," Shadow said smiling. Another hour in the heat wouldn't kill them in the sun she stared at the other side of the pond where the palm tree lay thick. She didn't say much as she got up.

"Yamato lead the men to Sand Village," She said as she got up ran across the water. "I will meet you there," She was going crazy wasn't she? She was seeing things, she was sure of it but still a strong sense of hope surged through her. She wanted it to be him it has been so long since she saw him last saw him though what was he doing here and with Konoha ANBU around. Clearly he wanted to talk with her with but about what?

Yamoto watched Shadow run across the water he didn't see what she saw as he raised an eyebrow. He trusted her though and didn't question her as he turned back to the group of men, "Let's go," he shouted putting back his mask on and heading towards the village.

The men grumbled about their short break but didn't argue they feared Yamato and knew if they didn't listen there would be hell to pay. One by one they got and put their mask on before following their second in command. Yamoto turned around to check one last glance at his friend and watched her as she was greeted by a dark shadow. He frowned at the thought but didn't push it.

"We will meet in the sand," he said. She promised him and there is one thing Shadow didn't like doing it was breaking promises. She could be trusted he put his trust with her.

Shadow reached the other side of the pound she didn't look around and waited for her men to pass over the horizon before looking at the man who had been waiting for her.

He still stood in the shadow of the trees and didn't move for a long time, even after her team had passed the horizon and were gone out of sight. Uchiha Itachi S-rank killer wanted criminal of the ninja villages finally made movement, he only turned towards Shadow before walking in the direction of her men.

Shadow decided to follow it would be best not to question the Uchiha yet he had his reason for visiting her should know the risk of trying to see her while she is with her ANBU team. The risk of her getting caught meeting with dangerous ninja like him would have her as an s-rank Ninja but worst of all it would it Itachi killed.

After a few minutes of walking Itachi of walking Itachi finally opened his mouth and spoke, "Orochimaru is causing trouble in the Akatsuki," he said as if it was any of Shadows concern but she still listened actively as it was rare for him to speak of the Akatsuki.

The Akatsuki weren't well liked in the leaf village and were often whispered in fear with the village people and the Ninjas often bragged about they nearly caught the infamous ninja group. All were lies obviously.

Itachi didn't say anything again as they walked through the desert towards the sand village once again he was silent till Shadow decided to speak as well.

"We are having problems with Orochimaru as well," Shadow decided to say but not give out to much information to the ex-konoha ninja, "It is rumored to believe he is hiding somewhere near the village of sand in their desert," Itachi stared at her corner of his eyes she wasn't going to tell him the other information. Itachi was staring at her from the corner of his demanding she continued.

Shadow didn't say anything and bit her bottom lip she was refusing to say anything more. Itachi glared at her and quickly pulled out kunai. His movements were too quick for as she only had time to put her arms up in self-defense, three kunia's whizzed past her one near her cheek the other one past her left arm and the other under her arm pit.

She heard a grunt from a man standing behind her turning around, she saw a sound ninja on the ground holding his chest in pain. He reached into his pocket before he could even move Itachi grabbed Shadow and began running. Shadow followed after him.

They finally stopped a few minutes of running, Shadows cheeks were bright red, Itachi was still holding her hand tight as he looked deep in thought. There was something bothering him as he finally let go her hand and stared at her. He was oblivious her red cheeks and why before his lips close to his fingers.

"What is Orochimaru planning?" he accidently let it slip what he was thinking before he stared at Shadow again. He looked emotionless as he stared down at her the hand that once held shadows hand was clenched in a fist. He turned around ready to leave but he felt a tug on his sleeve.

Turning around he gave an annoyed look and waited for her to speak, "you wanted to talk to me," she growled a bit more annoyed then then the Uchiha. She left her ANBU team, her friend Yamato to go the sound alone just to chase after a man she once had a crush on. Who knows what danger everyone might be in because of her foolish mistake? "Why did you call me if you are going to leave me and not tell me what is going on," she hissed a bit.

She was clearly angry her golden green eyes pierced straight into his crimsons. It was rare for Itachi to show his ash black eyes. He kept himself guarded. He arched any eyebrow testing her but Shadow didn't let go she wasn't going to let Itachi go that easily. Her village could be in danger and for all she knew both the Akatsuki and the sound could be trying start war between the leaf and sand.

Itachi sighed a bit and stood still waiting for Shadow to continue. He didn't bother shaking her hand off. In a strange sense the Uchiha found it comforting like he wasn't alone in protecting Konoha. He turned to face Shadow.

Shadow decided to make a deal with the great Uchiha, "I will tell you what I know if you tell me what you know. It would be easier on both of use to figure out what Orochimaru is planning," she felt like she could trust Itachi. After all it is Itachi Uchiha her childhood friend she would trust him with a lot. She hoped she could

Itachi looked at her as he nodded, "Very well," he said as he began walking. Shadow smiled as she followed right after Itachi. She told him about the information her team had gathered with her ANBU team while they head around the sand village.

She told him all the information from all the rumors on what Orochimaru was going to start war between the sand and leaf again by sending spies from both villages to infiltrate from inside. There was also a rumor that the sand hired him, still both were rumors but no one could deny the snake bastard was up to something.

Itachi stared at her for a second as he had that stern look on his face thinking over what Shadow had just said. There was a long silence before the spoke again, "The Akatsuki think that Orochimaru was planning on stealing information from the Akatsuki by using one of Sasori's spy," he said.

Shadow stared at him questionable who was Sasori before it clicked, "Sasori of the red sand," she was shocked at the new information she was given. Sasori of the red sand was in the Akatsuki not only that he had spies. Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously at her. Stiffing up she nodded promising to keep the information to herself she couldn't share with the others.

Itachi soon paused before looking at Shadow, "you should head back to your team," he said as he felt his teammate nearby. He didn't want to seem suspicious in front of Kisame though the shark like didn't really seem to care, "they should be worried about you," he glanced up and saw a tall figure in the distance. He leaned down and whispered in her ear before leaving.

When Shadow looked up Itachi was gone but she could see in the far off distance two shadow figures walking away. Her cheeks red as she watched Itachi walking away leaving her, sighing once again she turned her body around and head back to the sand village.

Her mind was thinking over what Itachi had just told her before. What did he mean what was he talking about? She went over facts that she knew for sure, the sound ninjas slash Orochimaru were up to something. The Sound Ninja attacking her and Itachi was proof enough. Still there all these rumors running around what the sound was up to it was hard to know what was true and what wasn't.

She reached the sand gate and looked up they went through the introduction before deciding enough that Shadow was no danger to the village and allowed her in. The door split open and she ran inside she was curious as where her teammate was as she ran to head of the village.

Yamato was waiting for her his hands on his hips as he spoke to the new Kazekage, a young red head boy with black markings around his eyes. He bowed to Shadow as she entered the office and continued speaking.

"If Orochimaru is working with the Akatsuki that would a problem for both villages," he said, "there could be a fourth shinobi war," he didn't glance at Shadow as she opened her mouth to protest. Thankfully Yamato decided to speak up.

"I believe that is another rumor Kazekage," he said bowing his head a bit in respect "there are many going around and it is hard to pinpoint the truth at times," he looked at Shadow and smiled a bit before his eyes looked back at the Kazekage.

The Kazekage nodded, "yes, I would like to believe there is another rumor as it seems there have been no trace or hints of the Akatsuki nearby," he looked at Shadow as she let out a sigh of relief happy her friend would be safe. She didn't even know she was holding her breath in.

"By any chance Kazekage-san you have something valuable here," she said, "maybe village secret," she questioned. She was going off Itachi's hint which was hard as he it was hardly even a hint at all but she worked with Itachi when they were children she could guess what it meant.

Gaara paused for a second before nodding, "we do," turning around he headed towards the door. The rest of the ANBU ninja followed. Not a word was spoken all were curious as to what the secret could be and could it be what Orochimaru was after.

Gaara only paused after they arrived at door and glanced around, "Something doesn't feel right," he said. The rest of the ninjas stiffened as well before they each pulled out their Kunias, ready to strike when ready.

It wasn't long before the door swung open and a man rushed past them. He wasn't hard to capture as Gaara managed to capture the man with a sand cage. It was impressive to watch.

They gathered information from the small ninja, it wasn't he most conventional way but it helped. Turns out the rumors weren't very far off as the man had many headbands from many villages. He even managed to store an Akatsuki cloak.

He was a sound Ninja he often stole headbands from the ninjas he fought off and won. He had been working for Orochimaru as eh had been trying to act like both villages were out to start war. The only problem was that he was too cocky and was clumsy the whole mission leaving the Ninjas clues.

"Thank you for your help," Gaara said to Shadow at the end of the whole interview with the sound Ninja. The sand Ninja was going to keep him and try to pinch out more information from him.

Shadow bowed back as well feeling a bit embarrassed that the Kazekage was thanking her, "I did nothing you were the one that captured him," she said.

"Yes," Gaara said there was a long silence but comfortable. It kind of reminded her of her time with Itachi, "but you helped us gather put the final piece together," he bowed once again before heading back to his office.

Shadow stood there her cheeks red. She looked at her friend Yamato as he smiled at her kindly, "Let's go and treat ourselves with ice-cream before we had back to Konoha,"

Shadow smiled and nodded it sounded like a great idea.

They walked around the market place of the sand Yamato finally spoke, "I have been meaning to ask you how did you know Orochimaru was after some old scrolls and where did you go to get that information," he started at his friend curious on she guessed right.

"I guess you can say I had some help," she took a glance from the corner of her eyes as raven haired male walked past them. They made quick eye contact and black eyes watched her carefully before it disappeared in the coward.

Shadow felt her heart flutter in excitement she glanced back at her friend, who was still waiting for answer, "from a really good friend," she winked at Yamato, "now finish your ice cream I want to go back home,"


End file.
